Snow White Queen
by Hoshi Neko Ryu
Summary: Kai is called back to the Neo Borg team to help them with training. Listen to Snow White Queen by Evanscence as you're reading.


Kai was walking down the hall, heading over to the training room that the Neo Borg team acquired. Even though Kai is technology part of the G Revolution team, he still felt some loyalty towards the team he competed with in order to face Tyson. He knows that they would allow him to come back on the team if he wanted. Plus, he and Tala had come to an understanding at the end. There was a sense of respect that developed that Kai didn't realize existed until he fought Brooklyn for the final time.

They had called him down since there was something they wanted to test and he was the only one that could do it correctly. It was Kai's curiosity that led him to come to this place.

"Glad you could come, Kai." Tala said as Kai entered the room. The others were there as well.

Kai looked around, seeing nothing special in the room, "What's the thing you needed me for?"

"It's not in here, though we need you to change into the suit before you can go there." Tala said as he walked over to Kai, "I'll bring you to the changing room."

Kai could sense that something was off about this, but knew that he could trust them, "Fine, but this better not take long."

"Do you have something else to do?" Tala started to walk.

"Rei came along." Rei followed since he was curious as to what it was and was also heading back home. They had all been spending their days at Tyson's house until now. When they had left, Max went to America to see his mother and Rick.

"Why isn't he here with you?"

"Should he have been?"

"No, though I thought you would've come over without telling anybody like all the other times."

"I probably would have if the others didn't notice the letter." Tala had written it in Russian and Kenny was able to read some of it.

Tala stopped at a door, "Go inside and get changed. The lights inside don't work, though."

"Whatever." Kai walked inside, never being afraid of the dark before.

Kai heard Tala walk away as he went in deeper. He wondered how he was going to find the suit he was supposed to wear. As his eyes were adjusting, he took notice of the dim light. He used it a bit to look around. The room didn't seem like a locker room.

The door closed suddenly and the small light turned off. "Are you done, Kai?" Tala's voice asked.

"Where's the suit?" Kai noticed that there was a bit of panic in his voice that shouldn't even exist.

"In the lockers."

Kai walked over to a row, opening it and felt inside. He did notice a fabric material inside so he started to undress. He thought about asking Tala to open the door or turn on the small light he found, but that would make it sound like he was afraid of the dark.

He felt something cold run down his back when he only had one thing on. He turned around so he wouldn't jump and he was pushed against the locker he was using. As he was being pushed in the locker since the door was open, something soft were pressing on his lips and something cold was starting to wrap themselves around him. It took a moment before Kai could process that it had to be Tala.

Kai pushed him back and hard as well, "What the hell..."

"What's the matter, Kai?" Kai heard Tala's voice away from him.

Kai moved away from there, moving over to where the door was. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Tala?" Kai called, wanting to have a light to see now.

Kai became really worried at the growing silence. Kai slowly let go of the door, starting to worry about Tala. There was something else in here with them and Tala could've gone to check on him when he went to the door. He now wished that he had grabbed Dranzer as he came over.

Kai slowly went back to the locker, not seeing anything over there. He was also afraid to speak, afraid that the thing would know where he was. Kai wondered why he couldn't find either one. The room couldn't be that big, but Kai didn't find either Tala or the thing as he walked around. It seemed like they both vanished.

"Don't fear," a new voice echoed. Kai turned around, not seeing anyone. He got Dranzer ready, "Place down your blade. You have nothing to fear."

Kai wondered how he knew that he had Dranzer ready since he was hiding him, "Who are you?" Kai dared spoke.

"Place down Dranzer. You have nothing to fear." It said again.

How did it know that his Beyblade was called Dranzer? Kai didn't recognize the voice. The coldness touched his shoulder and Kai launched Dranzer. Where a body should've been, Dranzer hit nothing. He landed on the ground. Before Kai could think up the logical reasons, he was pushed to the ground. Cold skin pressed against his, using his weight to keep Kai down.

Then Kai heard Dranzer fall to the floor before Kai could have him come back to get the attacker. Something was then injected into him, "You belong to me, now, my ice princess," the voice whispered into Kai's ear before giving a light kiss to his neck.

Kai moved so he could punch him. Having that work, he went over to the door once again. The voice laughed, as if he could see what Kai was doing. But that only made Kai try harder to get it to open.

"There's nowhere to run, Kai." The voice was behind him, not giving Kai a second to react. He grabbed his hands, twisting them behind Kai's back as he pulled Kai away from the door.

"Get off me!" Kai yelled as he was forced onto the floor again. Kai found it hard to move once he was under him again.

"It'll be over soon enough for you so let me have my fun." He said angrily as he stared to kiss him again.

Kai tried to thrash about, trying to get him off. He managed to get one of his hands free, punching the guy again. He got onto his feet, running over to the lockers to use them as a cover.

"You know," he sounded really pissed off now. Kai moved since he sounded like he was coming closer to him. "Soon you'll see that you're just like me." Kai wished the lockers didn't make a sound, because otherwise he would hide in them. He thought of Dranzer, wondering where he was. "I know when you see that, you'll come crawling back to me."

When Kai noticed the door, he went for it again. He was tackled before reaching it, handcuffs placed around his wrists.

"Get off of me!" Kai kept yelling, getting loud so it would get through the door. He was also thrashing to get him off as he tried to kiss him.

He pushed Kai's mouth shut with his cold hand, "Don't scream anymore, my love." He whispered into Kai's ear, moving his other cold hand down his body. "All I want is you." He kissed him as his hand reached under the only piece of clothing.

Kai froze with wide eyes. It now seemed like a bad dream as the man was feeling him up. He didn't make a sound when the man moved his mouth. Kai closed his eyes as his mouth went lower, wanting to be anywhere but here. He tried to let himself leave, but the man never allowed him to leave.

"You belong to me, my ice princess," he said from his spot. "I won't let you escape," his cold hands were trying to be gentle. "So relax." He stuck his icy fingers inside Kai and started to move them. Kai started to tear up, wanting this to end. The man's mouth went back to what it was doing before talking. He stopped his mouth as he slithered up Kai's body. "I'm glad that you'll soon know that you're just like me." He said before giving Kai a kiss on his cheek.

Kai was turned over, half noticing that his hands stopped and the floor was warmer than his hands. Kai hated how powerless he was to stop him. One hand went back to its original job as the other held his stomach. Kai shivered from the cold before gasping. Kai started to cry as the man moved. "Don't worry, my love," he said, "because all I want is you."

He was saying more, with Kai catching some of it now. Kai wanted to yell at the man that he couldn't save his life from anything, but his voice was long gone.

When Kai opened his eyes, he was blinded by a white light. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't in the locker room anymore.

"Kai." Kai heard a familiar voice call. He looked to see Rei coming into the room. Kai instantly fought the tears of relief, but didn't succeed. "Are you okay? What happened?" He asked soothingly, placing a hand on Kai's arm. Kai found comfort in its warmness. "Brian told me that you were bleeding badly and Dranzer was away from you."

A shot of pain was felt in his lower region, making the nightmare come out of its dream. Kai wanted to hold onto his sanity, but was failing.

A new pain was felt on his back. He was moving wildly, unable to comprehend what Rei was doing to help. Black wings tore out from beneath his flesh. As the blood ran towards the white sheets, Kai noticed Tala at the door with a weird smile. One of the wings moved into his sight, allowing him to notice how much it looked like Dark Dranzer's wing. He then remembered how he claimed that he would never let him go.

"You belong to me, my ice princess.," Kai heard the man, but couldn't tell from where, "There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over." His icy hand was touching his cheek, "Soon, I know you'll see just like me." Kai tried to move away from the hand, "Don't scream anymore, my love, 'cause all I want is you." Kai slowly looked up, finding his grandfather there. Suddenly, Boris was there. He smiled at Kai, "All I want is you." Before Kai could yell, Dark Dranzer appeared. "All I want is you." His voice entered his mind. Tala came up and leaned close to Kai, "All I want is you, forever and ever."


End file.
